A New Life
by Toa-Aletrax
Summary: *NOTE: Read the lore before this story! I'm not English so I might make some mistakes in writing this story.* After the Reformation of Spherus Magna the Matoran, Toa and other residents of the Matoran Universe try to start a new life on their new planet. A mysterious Dark Hunter wants to rule the planet and creates a plan that involves stealing something from his former friends.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**[** **4 MONTHS AFTER THE REFORMATION OF SPHERUS MAGNA** **]**

The Shadowed One is standing in a cave in the Black Spike Mountains waiting for someone to bring news about the progress of their new base. He can't wait anymore.

"Revenge! Come here now!" shouts The Shadowed One.

Suddenly a red being is appearing.

"Yes, master..." says the red being. "Do you want to know the progress of...?"

"Yes!" says The Shadowed One interrupting the red being.

"The fortress will be completed in a week. Gladiator finished that task you gave him and is helping us now. With his strength we..."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear, Revenge." says The Shadowed One interrupting the red being again.

Revenge is leaving the cave. He is annoyed often by The Shadowed One. Maybe he will get used to it. He is a new member, recruited by the Dark Hunters after the Reformation. He was a Toa of Fire in the Matoran Universe. He got lost in a forest trying to run after the Universe collapsed. His name was Kakumu. He was part of a team of 4 Toa. He still thinks that his former teammates abandoned him. He also got a scar on his left eye while trying to leave the Matoran Universe, leaving his Kanohi Mahiki with a scratch. The Dark Hunters repaired his mask, putting an eyepiece on his left eye.

"Revenge!" shouts The Shadowed One again.

"Yes, master." says Revenge. "We are still working on..."

"No, no, no. I know you hate your former team. I think I can help you find them and kill them." says The Shadowed One smiling.

"Oh, I don't know... I would like to do this, but they are strong. I need some help."

"Technician is going to make some tools for you. I will pair you with Silence."

"Is Technician the one that made my eyepiece?" asks Revenge amazed.

"Yes." says The Shadowed One looking at the red being. "Technician! Come here!" shouts The Shadowed One.

After a minute of waiting, a black being, with silver spots under the armor, is entering the cave.

"I am working on the doors, don't worry..." says the black being.

"No, Technician. You are going to make some tools for Revenge... a sword and a gun. And maybe some kind of bomb."

"Oh, it will take a week or two..." says Technician.

"No problem. Continue your work."

Technician is leaving the cave, wondering what is going on.

"Revenge, you and Silence must steal something from those Toa. They have shadow leeches. They are keeping them in their base. I should send with you that Vortixx, too."

"Vortixx? Oh, Karidak?" says Revenge.

"Yes. He's fast and strong. That's it... Go."

Revenge leaves the cave. "I will destroy those Toa! And I will keep the shadow leeches! The Shadowed One is just a fool... I will rule the Dark Hunters... I will destroy the Toa and I will rule the planet!" His new plan is giving him hope and motivation. "I will rule the entire planet! First, I need more tools and artifacts to extend my powers. I think my former team might have some useful tools that can help me..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**[4** **MONTHS** **AND 2 WEEKS** **AFTER THE REFORMATION OF SPHERUS MAGNA** **]**

"The Ta-Village is looking good!" says a green being to a smaller one after finishing a building.

"I know! It's better than our villages on Voya Nui. Thank you, Toa!" says the smaller being.

"No problem, Balta. That's our duty!" says the green being.

The Toa of Air leaves the Matoran and goes to another Toa.

"You did a good job, in this hot place, for a Toa of Ice."

"Haha! Thanks, brother." says the white Toa smiling. "I love building things..."

"Brothers!" shouts someone. The two Toa turn back to the one that called them, a Toa of Psionics.

"Now lets get back to our base." says the Toa of Psionics.

"Sister, what village are we going to build next?" asks the Toa of Air.

"I think other Toa are building the remaining villages."

"Oh, of course." says the green Toa. "Maybe our lost brother would be proud..."

"He wouldn't... He would be jealous of us. Remember...?" says the Toa of Ice.

Meanwhile, in the new fortress of the Dark Hunters, Technician gives some weapons to Revenge: a shield with some green lines on it, a long sword and some kind of blaster.

"We found this shield in these mountains... This blaster will shoot when you channel your powers with it." says Technician.

"Thanks! Is that all?"

"Oh, and a backpack." says the black being while giving the backpack to Revenge. "There's a map in it."

"Perfect!" says Revenge.

The red being runs to his new teammates. They are waiting near three "Toa canisters", built by Technician.

After entering them, they set out the coordinates of the volcanic area and are launched in the sky.

The Matoran that live in the Ta-Village look at the three falling cylinders. The three Toa that helped the Matoran to build the village look at the cylinders in the sky, too.

"What are those?" asks the Toa of Psionics.

"I think they are Toa canisters." says the Toa of Ice. "What is going on?"

The curious Toa run after them.

After falling near the volcano and the Ta-Village, the three Dark Hunters leave the canisters.

"We need to find those Toa quick..." says the Vortixx.

"I will use my Mahiki to change my appearance." says Revenge before shapeshifting into a Ta-Matoran. "Hide somewhere. Karidak, sneak up on them if the come here."

A group of Matoran appears near the place where the canisters landed. The three Toa came before the Matoran. Revenge feels the anger that floods his mind.

"Nobody is here." says the mysterious "Ta-Matoran".

The Toa of Psionics feels a weird, but familiar presence.

"Brothers, I feel something. My abilities... Someone..."

"Sister, are you sure...?" asks the Toa of Ice.

"Yes..." says the Toa of Psionics. "I think... I think that Ta-Matoran is lying. Something is strange..."

The Toa of Air uses his Arthron and finds out that the Ta-Matoran near the canisters isn't a Matoran and that he changed his appearance..

"It's a bigger being that changed its appearance." says the green Toa to his team.

Karidak, the Vortixx, runs behind the three Toa, carrying his flail with him, but the Arthron of the Toa of Air detects him, too.

"Wait. What is...?!"says the Toa of Air turning back.

A white Vortixx suddenly appears and engages in a fight with the Toa. The Matoran run away scared.

Silence runs to the three Toa.

Revenge stops using his mask and reveals his true face.

"No..." says the Toa of Psionics. "Kakumu, you..."

"My name is Revenge! Lets finish what we started..." says Revenge smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blueprints

In the one of the many forests of Spherus Magna, a Le-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran run to a cave.

After entering it, the Ta-Matoran asks: "Do you have them?"

"Yes. Turaga Vukuna must be near-close." says the Le-Matoran in his chutespeak.

"Maybe he's listening the birds or something. Why does he want us to steal these... Umm... Shadow leeches? I think I am going to make a mask..."

Someone shouts near the entrance of the cave: "Help!"

The Matoran wait a minute and inspect the jungle. The Le-Matoran sees something and says: "Look! There are three silver in color things. Oh, they were shapeshifted. They went in deep-wood..."

"Oh, no! Turaga Vukuna!" says the Ta-Matoran after seeing the body of the Turaga of Air. "Those things killed him! They killed him silently..."

"Why...?" says the Le-Matoran.

The Ta-Matoran takes Vukuna's bag and says: "Wow! These things are so rare and precious! Did he steal them? Three Toa stones, a blueprint of a mask... What is going on? Maybe those freaks killed him because of this."

Meanwhile, in an underground laboratory, a Po-Matoran looks at a small screen. "You did a good job, Baterra... I finally recreated some Baterra that are working better." thinks the Matoran. "Now I need to find my old body..."

"Master Velika, the Turaga took those old blueprints of some masks..." says a Ko-Matoran.

"Stupid Baterra... They left the blueprints there!" shouts Velika.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

"How...? Why are you doing this?" asks the Toa of Air.

"You abandoned me! You were jealous of me." says Revenge.

"You are weak and jealous!" shouts the Toa of Air while preparing to attack someone with his twin swords.

Revenge shoots a fireball with his blaster in the chest of the Toa of Ice. The Toa of Air attacks Revenge with his twin swords, but Revenge uses his shield to block the attack.

The Toa of Ice uses his spear to push the Vortixx off the cliff, but the Vortixx hits him with the flail.

The Toa of Psionics hits the right leg of the Vortixx with her sword. The Vortixx swings his flail, trying to strike back, but the Toa of Ice stops his attack with the spear.

The Toa of Air is pushed by Revenge and falls near his teammates.

"Silence! Attack them!" shouts Revenge.

Silence climbs on a rock and hits the Toa of Air with a freeze disk, making him unable to move.

Revenge runs to the vent of the volcano. The Toa of Ice follows him, falling into Revenge's trap.

Revenge uses his shield to wound the Toa of Ice.

"Ah!" shouts the white Toa. "The Toa Code... Don't..."

"I'm not a Toa!" says Revenge.

The Toa of Ice tries to run, but it's too late. Revenge raises his sword and hits the white Toa, decapitating him. The dead body of the Toa falls in the vent of the volcano.

"No!" shouts the terrified Toa of Psionics.

Silence tries to hit the blue Toa, but her anger pushes the disk away. Silence is hit by the disk and falls off the rock. The Toa of Air breaks the ice and runs to Revenge. Revenge hits the green being with a fireball in the face. The Toa of Air swings his swords and hits Revenge's left shoulder. Revenge decapitates the green Toa. His Arthron falls next to the Toa of Psionics.

"No... Why are you doing this? Why?!" shouts the Toa of Psionics.

Revenge smiles and throws his shield at the remaining Toa. The shield hits the Toa of Psionics in the face, cutting her mask and permanently blinding her.

"Ah!" screams the Toa.

The Vortixx tries to run, but falls off the cliff, next to Silence, due to his wounds.

The Toa of Psionics uses her remaining energy to throw the shield at Revenge. The red being is hit by the shield and falls in the vent of the volcano.

Revenge thrusts his sword into the rock and catches his shield.

"Come here, coward!" shouts Revenge.

The Toa of Psionics takes the Arthron and runs away, unable to see the surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5: The Traveller

**[** **1 MONTH AND 3 DAYS AFTER THE REFORMATION OF SPHERUS MAGNA** **]**

A green Toa runs desperately to find out who is the one that attacked him. Nobody was nearby. He has been looking for days and his supplies are almost gone. "Where is that tyrant? Karzahni... Where are you?!" thinks the Toa.

The Toa stops and rests under a tree for a minute, but suddenly someone shouts "Help!". The green Toa runs to the one that needs help. The Toa sees a red being, with a scratch on his mask, trapped in a cave.

"I can help you..." says the green being.

"Uh, finally!" says the red one.

The green Toa uses his air abilities to lift the red being.

"Thank you..." says the red being after a short pause.

"Who are you?" asks the Toa of Air.

"I... I'm Kakumu." says the Toa of Fire. "You?"

"My name is Lesovikk. I'm looking for Karzahni... Do you have something to eat or to drink?"

"Yes, I do."

The two hide under a tree's roots and eat. Lesovikk sees the sun setting and wonders where Karzahni is.

"I think I should leave..." says Lesovikk.

"I don't know where I am and where should I go. I'm coming with you."

They start heading north again, but they hear something, something big, getting closer.

A giant silhouette appears near them, behind some trees. They try to hide again but somehow the giant knows where they are.

"I think we should run..." says Lesovikk.

The Toa of Air runs near the cave, where the red Toa fell hours ago. He can't see much because of the darkness, but makes the giant fall in the hole.

The giant shoots a missile and makes the Toa fall, too. Lesovikk hangs on the edge of the hole.

"H... Help...!" says the green Toa.

Kakumu pulls him out of the cave, but another missile hits the ground. This time, Lesovikk jumps as the rocks fall on the giant.

Kakumu and Lesovikk run away, leaving the massive being underground.

The two find themselves in a rocky area, with black mountains.


	6. Chapter 6: New Tools

**[4** **MONTHS** **AND 2 WEEKS** **AFTER THE REFORMATION OF SPHERUS MAGNA** **]**

Revenge tries to climb on the walls of the volcano's vent. He looks at the bottom of the mountain, but the Toa of Psionics is nowhere to be found. He left behind his feelings, his memories of his Toa team, he became an warrior, brainwashed by his desire for control.

Now he must find the base of his former teammates to steal the shadow leeches.

"The Matoran ran away when the fight started... I must ask someone where is the base of those Toa. How can I talk to one?" thinks Revenge.

He uses his mask to change his appearance into a Matoran again. After looking for someone to talk about the Toa's base, a random Matoran appears and surprises Revenge.

"Oh, hello there…" says Revenge trying to act like he's scared.

"Hello. Are those freaks gone?" says the Ta-Matoran.

"What did you say…? Oh… Um, yes. They're gone... but the Toa too."

"By the way, who are you? I don't remember seeing you here. My name is Balta." says the Ta-Matoran.

Revenge is surprised again by Balta and tries to create a name.

"Kakumu… Hmm… Oh, perfect!" thinks Revenge.

"I'm… Kahomu." says the mysterious Matoran. "Do you have any idea where is the base of the three Toa that helped you recently?"

"Hmm… It's located near the Le-Village, at the edge of… Bota Magna, where the spiky mountains meet the jungle. Don't you know this?" says Balta.

"No. I got to go." says Revenge while running away.

After leaving the Matoran, Revenge goes near the canisters and stops using his mask, revealing his real body once again. He enters the canister, introduces the coordinates and leaves. The canister lands at the edge of the forest, near a weird looking tower.

Revenge shoots the door with his blaster, enters the building and sees a ladder that goes down. He uses the ladder and finds a room with lots of random objects.

"Hmm... These are our trophies. It seems like they brought some of them here after the Matoran Universe collapsed." thinks Revenge. "Hopefully I can find something that will help me."

After looking for something, Revenge finds an empty cage with a plaque that says: "Shadow Leeches".

"The tank is empty! Where are those shadow leeches?" thinks the red being. But then he sees something else, something useful. "Perfect! Some Vahki staffs!"


	7. Chapter 7: Rescuers on the Red Star

**[** **1 MONTH AFTER THE REFORMATION OF SPHERUS MAGNA** **]**

"Stay here, Toa! Be careful with those Kestora…" says an Onu-Matoran.

"No. We need to find an exit and somehow… to help those who are being… dissected by these creatures." says a Toa.

"Kopaka… I think we should land this station." says the other Toa with a serious voice.

"This is dangerous for the ones that are being dissected, but it is our only choice. Good job, Pohatu."

"Wait? Are you kidding me?! I have been living here for years and I haven't found the control panel and…!" shouts Mavrah, the nervous Matoran.

"Enough. Keep silence; I can use my mask to look for it." says Kopaka.

After a minute of searching, Kopaka stops and says: "I found it. Follow me. And this is a space station, by the way..."

The Toa of Ice starts walking silently. Pohatu and Mavrah follow him.

"Is this really a space...?" asks Pohatu, but stops.

They hear a shout and metal screeches coming from the darkness of one hall. Kopaka uses his mask again.

"A Turaga needs our help." says the white Toa. "And this is the right way to the control panel, too."

The two Toa and the Onu-Matoran find two Kestora carrying the desperate Turaga.

"Pohatu! Save him!" says Kopaka. "Matoran, you stay here."

The Toa of Stone uses his mask to gain speed and rescue the Turaga from the Kestora, while the Toa of Ice freezes the "kidnappers".

"Oh, thank Mata Nui! You saved me, Toa!" says the Turaga.

"Ummm, why are you wearing a copper mask?" asks Pohatu.

"Oh. When I was living in Metru Nui I had a Golden Hau. I think, uh - what's his name? - Oh, yes! Vakama. I think a Toa named Vakama took my mask after I... You know..." says the Turaga.

"Vakama?" ask Kopaka and Pohatu, both surprised.

"Are you Lhikan?" asks Mavrah.

"Yes..." replies the Turaga. "Toa, do you know Vakama? You look like you do."

"Yes! He defeated Makuta once, one thousand years ago." says Pohatu.

"We should go to the control panel. We'll have time for stories later. Hopefully..." says Kopaka.

They find the door to the control room, at the end of the hall. Another two Kestora utilize some devices. Kopaka creates an ice cage around them. Pohatu goes at the control panel and tries to figure out how to use it.

"Are you crazy?!" shouts one of the Kestora. "Don't even think about it!"

"You'll help us." says Kopaka, looking at the Kestora.

"Kopaka, how many Matoran are being dissected?" asks Pohatu.

"Seven, I think." replies the Toa of Ice. "And two Turaga. Surprisingly, that's all."

"If you put this station down, we won't be able to lift it off!" says the other Kestora.

"Oh, that's better!" says Pohatu.

"Is this space station used for repairing dead beings from the Matoran Universe?" asks Kopaka.

"Yes." say Lhikan and Mavrah.

"Oh. Good to know, I guess." says the brown-armored Toa. "Now let's land this thing!"

After 10 minutes the two Kestora help the strangers use the control panel and pilot the Red Star.

"...And use that lever to turn on and off the orbiting device. You need to turn it off to land this station." says one Kestora.

"You'll regret this... You're lucky that we're orbiting Spherus Magna now." says the other Kestora.

"Thank you..." says Pohatu.

The Toa of Stone turns off the orbiting device and starts piloting the Red Star. Kopaka uses his mask to see if someone is coming.

"Is it safe?" asks Lhikan.

"Yes, it is." answers the Toa of Ice.

The station starts shaking. It enters the atmosphere of the planet.

"We have some emergency canisters. One is big enough to hold up to seven Matoran. We need to use them!" says one Kestora. "But we don't have enough for all the beings stuck in this place."

"We'll stay here. Save the others. We're trying to land." replies Kopaka. "Mavrah, Turaga Lhikan. Follow them and leave!"

The white Toa breaks the ice cage, setting the two Kestora free.

They gather as many beings as possible, place them in canisters and launch them.

Pohatu stabilizes the station, but its speed is still huge.

"We're almost..." shouts Pohatu.

The Red Star crashes, but it hits something soft. It crash-lands in snow.

"This wasn't that bad." says Pohatu.

"Indeed." replies Kopaka.

Kopaka uses his mask again. Some beings are still here, but they're not injured.

"The Kestora, some armored beings, probably Dark Hunters, Toa... We're not safe here. Let's leave this place. Now!" says the Toa of Ice.

Pohatu and Kopaka exit the Red Star, wondering about their purpose here and their vision.

"I think we made the right choice. Maybe that was our purpose in this space station. To free everyone and bring more Toa to this realm." says Kopaka. "But we might have freed some dangers with them..."

Meanwhile, in a volcanic area, a canister falls near a cliff. A group of Matoran, followed by two Turaga, approaches the metallic cylinder.

"Turaga Dume, Turaga Vakama! Look!" shouts one Ta-Matoran.

Turaga Lhikan, followed by Mavrah and other five Matoran, stares at them and says: "Turaga Dume! And... Vakama, is that you?"

"Turaga Lhikan?" asks Vakama. "What is happening?"

"I want to know that, too. Where are we?" says Lhikan.

"Oh, hehe. We need to talk about a lot... Welcome!" says Vakama.


End file.
